Dragon Age Polska Wiki:Polska nomenklatura
W poniższym poradniku znajduje się kilka wskazówek odnośnie polskiej nomenklatury, jakiej należy używać w artykułach. Błędy językowe Tworząc i edytując artykuły dotyczące gier należy wziąć poprawkę na to, że lokalizowanie takiego produktu, na który składają się setki tysięcy słów, jest pracą niezwykle pracochłonną i nawet na etapie testowania polskiej wersji testerom nie uda się wyłapać wszystkich błędów. Osoby odpowiedzialne za polską wersją tłumaczą na ślepo, nie wiedząc, do czego odnosi się np. „The Boon of the Spoon” – zgodnie z zasadami języka angielskiego może być to unikalny pancerz, unikalna broń, miejsce, osoba albo tytuł książki czy nazwa zadania, zaś tłumacz musi zdecydować, czym rzeczony przedmiot może być i jak poprawnie zapisać jego nazwę w języku polskim. W związku z tym, że w wielu sytuacjach dopiero gracze widzą, czy testerom nie umknął jakiś błąd, w przypadku rozbieżności lub nieprawidłowego zapisu (np. nazwa unikalnego przedmiotu zapisana z małych liter, a pospolitego z dużych) stosujemy nazwę zgodną z zasadami języka polskiego. Przykładowo poprawnie nazwane hasło to Łyżka Opryszka (The Boon of the Spoon), jako że jest to nazwa unikalnej broni, chociaż w grze omyłkowo nazwano ją „Łyżką opryszka” (być można uznając, że jednak jest to tytuł książki). Pamiętać należy również o tym, że niektóre słowa występują w formie obocznej. Przykładowo „Zakon” odnosi się do organizacji religijnej, a „Plaga” do inwazji mrocznych pomiotów na powierzchnię, podczas gdy „zakon” to budynek będący siedzibą Zakonu, „plaga” zaś jest chorobą przenoszoną przez mroczne pomioty. Stąd też napiszemy, że „Przed założeniem Zakonu Tevinterczycy czcili Dawnych Bogów”, „Miasto zostało zniszczone podczas Plagi”, ale: „Anders zniszczył zakon w Kirkwall”, „Ghule to stworzenia skażone przez plagę”. Różnice pomiędzy tłumaczeniem książek i gier ' Lista tłumaczeń nazw miejsc w uniwersum ''Dragon Age' W przypadku gdy tłumaczenie książkowe różni się od tego użytego w grach, pierwszeństwo ma tłumaczenie z gier. Przykładowo w książkach „darkspawn” przetłumaczono jako „mroczny pomiot”, a „Deep Roads” jako „Głębokie Szlaki”, z kolei w grach jako „mroczne pomioty” i „Głębokie Ścieżki” – tłumaczenie z gry ma pierwszeństwo jako użyte wcześniej, a do tego bardziej rozpowszechnione wśród fanów gier. Jeżeli w książkach występują nazwy, które nie zostały użyte w grach, a co za tym idzie – nie posiadają żadnego innego oficjalnego tłumaczenia na język polski – należy użyć tłumaczenia książkowego. Źródłem są również oficjalne komunikaty prasowe, notki czy infografiki udostępniane przez Electronic Arts Polska, jeżeli zawierają tłumaczenia nazw, które nie padały w grach. Nazwy własne nieprzetłumaczone na język polski Nazwy miejsc pojawiające się w publikacjach anglojęzycznych nieprzetłumaczonych na język polski, takich jak książki, komiksy czy encyklopedie świata, zawierające charakterystyczne słowa, takie jak „sea” (morze), „ocean”, „hold”/„keep” (twierdza), „reach” (rubież) czy „ford” (bród), w ramach zachowania spójności językowej należy przełożyć na język polski wraz z adnotacją, że jest to tłumaczenie nieoficjalne. Przykładowo: * Silent Grove – Milczący Gaj Nazw, w których nie występują charakterystyczne słowa, nie należy tłumaczyć i podawać je w wersji oryginalnej. Rozbieżności Chociaż wszystkie gry przetłumaczone zostały przez to samo studio, użyta w nich nomenklatura czasami różni się w zależności od części – zdarza się, że np. w pierwszej grze pewne wyrazy pisane są z małej litery, w drugiej z dużej, a w trzeciej ponownie z małej. Aby uniknąć tworzenia artykułów o błędnych nazwach i wojen edycyjnych, w kwestiach rozbieżnych jako poprawne formy na wiki przyjmuje się: * 10px arcydemon * 10px Arcydemon ** Nazwy wszystkich pozostałych rodzajów mrocznych pomiotów – genlok, hurlok, ogr – zapisywane są w grach z małych liter, zapis „arcydemon” stosowany był też w grach aż do czasu ''Inkwizycji. * 10px Cesarstwo Orlais * 10px Imperium Orlais ** Chociaż w grach zdarzało się, że Orlais było nazywane „imperium”, za poprawną uznaje się formę „cesarstwo”, ponieważ w ten sposób tłumaczone są nazwy większości państw, które w angielskiej wersji mają słowo „empire”, zaś władca Orlais nazywany jest w grach cesarzem lub cesarzową, a nie imperatorem lub imperatorką. * 10px Genitivus * 10px Genitivi ** Brzmiące z francuska nazwisko Genitivi zostało w polskiej wersji Początku zmienione tak, żeby w zapisie wyglądało na francuskie i takiej formy należy używać, ponieważ dominuje ona w grach. We wpisach do kodeksu z Inkwizycji forma „Genitivus” miesza się z „Genitivi” – we wpisach tych należy zachować formę angielską. * 10px Orlezjanin, orlezjański * 10px Orlaisianin, orlaisiański ** Od Przebudzenia we wszystkich grach konsekwentnie stosuje się przymiotnik i rzeczownik zapisywany fonetycznie. * 10px Rivan, Rivańczyk, rivański * 10px Rivain, Rivaińczyk, rivaiński * Od Dragon Age II konsekwentnie stosowana jest forma spolszczona. * 10px qun * 10px Qun ** Qun, podobnie jak np. bushidō, jest zbiorem zasad i reguł stanowiących „poradnik” dla pewnej grupy osób, dlatego za poprawną uznaje się formę „qun” stosowaną w Inkwizycji. Uwaga: we wpisach z kodeksu i nazwach zadań z Dragon Age II należy zachować wielką literę. * 10px qunari * 10px Qunari ** Chociaż słowo „qunari” nie odnosi się do rasy, a konkretnej grupy osób różnych ras wyznających tę samą filozofię, w grach od zawsze stosowano zapis „qunari”. Można uznać, że skoro reprezentują oni różne rasy, ale są wyznawcami świętych tekstów, zapis z małej litery jest zasadny na zasadzie analogii wyznawców innych doktryn i religii: „żydzi”, „buddyści”, „muzułmanie”, „chrześcijanie”. Zapis ten uzasadnić można również analogicznie do „wikingów”, którzy nie byli narodem ani rasą, a grupą różnych narodowości posiadających wspólne cechy. * 10px tal-vashoth, arishok * 10px Tal-Vashoth, Arishok ** Zapis stopni i funkcji pełnionych przez qunari był różny w każdej części – w Początku i Inkwizycji zapisywano je z małych liter, z kolei w Dragon Age II z dużej. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są tytuły czy stopnie stosowane jako imiona bądź przydomki postaci, jak Sten czy Tallis. Należy wziąć również poprawkę na to, że zapis Ben-Hassrath odnosi się do organizacji, ale ben-hassrath to jej agent. Wyjątek: w odniesieniu do Stena z Początku i Arhisoka z Dragon Age II (jeżeli mowa konkretnie o tej postaci, a nie randze) należy stosować zapis z wielkiej litery. Nazwy mieszkańców i przymiotniki Odstępstwa od oficjalnego tłumaczenia Antivia We wszystkich dotychczasowych grach z serii mieszano oryginalną nazwę „Antiva” ze spolszczoną formą „Antivia”, zawsze stosowano jednak wzór przymiotnika właściwy dla nazwy oryginalnej. Na przykładzie „Boliwii” stwierdza się, że poprawnie utworzone nazwy pochodne od spolszczonej formy powinny brzmieć „antivijski”, „Antivijczyk” i „Antivijka”, nigdy jednak nie zostały jednak użyte w grach. Ponieważ oryginalna forma utrwaliła się już wśród fanów uniwersum, a spolszczona może być traktowana jako literówka, na wiki przyjęto stosowanie formy „Antiva”, przymiotnika „antivański” oraz rzeczownika „Antivańczyk” i „Antivanka”. Wyjątkiem są nazwy zadań, przedmiotów czy wpisów do kodeksu, w których stosować należy formę użytą w grze. Nevarra i pochodne Chociaż nazwa samego kraju i odmiana jej przez przypadki nie stanowią problemu, pojawia się on podczas tworzenia przymiotników i nazw mieszkańców. W grach stosowano formy „nevarański”, „nevarski” i „nevaryjski” i „Nevarańczyk”, „Nevaryjczyk” – w części przypadków również przez dwa „r”. W celu ujednolicenia pisowni, na wiki przyjęto następującą zasadę, opartą na przymiotnikach i rzeczownikach utworzonych od Ankary i Canberry: prawidłowy przymiotnik to „nevarski”, zaś nazwy mieszkańców – „Nevarczyk” i „Nevarka”, we wszystkich przypadkach przez jedno „r”. Wiek Bóstw Pierwszy wiek w kalendarzu Zakonu w tłumaczeniach gier bardzo często nazywano „Wiekiem Bóstw”, nawet mimo tego, że Zakon wierzy w jednego boga. Nazwa wieku odnosi się do pierwszej Boskiej, co zostało potwierdzone w kompendium Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, stąd też na wiki stosowana jest nazwa „Wiek Boskiej”. Tytuły, honoryfikatory, wydarzenia historyczne i akty dziejowe Tłumacze gier wybiórczo podchodzą do zasad języka polskiego dotyczących zapisu z wielkich i małych liter tytułów honoryfikatywnych, wojskowych, piastowanych stanowisk, wydarzeń historycznych i aktów dziejowych. W celu ujednolicenia pisowni, na wiki przyjmuje się, że wyżej wymienione nazwy zgodnie z zasadami języka polskiego zapisuje się z małych liter, przykładowo: „komtur”, „komendant”, „pierwszy zaklinacz”, „wielka kapłanka”, „wielebna matka”, „porozumienie nevarskie”, „orlezjańska wojna domowa”, „traktat llomerryński”, „powstanie fereldeńskie”. Zgodnie z zasadami języka polskiego z małych liter zapisuje się również nazwy członków bractw i zakonów, jednak ze względu na utrwalony wśród fanów uniwersum zapis, za poprawne uznaje się formy „Szary Strażnik” i „Poszukiwacz”, jak również „Boska”. Jeżeli odnoszą się one do tytułów, słowa te należy zapisać z wielkiej litery: „wielki Poszukiwacz”, „rycerz Boskiej”, „komendant Szarych”. W przypadku nazw wydarzeń historycznych wyjątek stanowią wydarzenia, które nazwano opisowo, przenośnie lub poetycko, takie jak „Plaga” lub „Święty Marsz”. Kategoria:Poradniki